User blog:Createsans/The End (Fanfic)
Part 1 Cammy's POV: Tania was crying the entire time I was driving out of NYC. I sighed. "Tan, you gotta let it go, okay? I had to leave Xel behind. Life just takes its course." I told her. Almost everyone was crying, I rolled my eyes. Behind us were 3 vans. Inside the first was Brunette, Xel, Lex, Ricochet, Carlton and the one that was driving was Elektra. In the second was Mike, Myra, Damian, Edith, Edgar, Lonnie, Emmie, Riley and the one driving was Zeke. And the third (of course, I'm not counting the turtles, who had Trinity, Donnie 2.0 and Dez), had Indy, Winnie Flora, Winnie, Flora, Vincent, Amara and driving was Terry. (with a "Y"). Terri (with an "I"), was with Ariel, Cerise, Angelo, Angela and Dave, they were refugees in NYC, they hid in an apartment. I was relieved that our dudes (and gal, in Sammy's case) were safe. The Mutation Scouts, Courageous Crew and Frisco were also refugees in NYC. We'd eventually be able to return to our home in New York City. Part 2 Dave's POV: Yes! In an apartment with Angela! She, and everyone else there but Terri and I, were scared. We heard a knock, my rabbit ears drooped, but I answered it. It was Lilo, Liola and Saige. I let them in. "Dave, what are you thinking? They could be mind-controlled!" Terri yelled. I shushed him, then looked at their necks, nothing. "They are not." I said. Ariel sighed, relieved. I was smart and thought ahead. I got 18 pizza boxes and 30 2 liters of various sodas. They all looked at me. "What?" I said, Angelo laughed. "Bunny bro, you're crazy." He said, I laughed too. "At least we got food, right?" I said, everyone nodded in agreement. Part 3 Artemisia's POV: Ebony, Andrew, Jami, Eclipse, Sapphire, Jedi, Rodney, Radames, Sage and Scott were in the Shellrazor. I got us pizza and pop. I was eating, they were all looking at me. "I'm a fat child and I'm worried about Raleigh and Eva, okay?" I said. Ebony laughed. Andrew smiled. "It's okay, Art." He said, I blushed. Everyone else took a slice of pizza. I heard a knock, it was Ella and Kim. I let them in. Part 4 Merwyn's POV: I looked around, scared. My ears were flat. I stayed positive, until I saw them. The Kraang. They saw me and chased me, but I put up a chase, I jumped into a window, they walked past me. There were others in there, too. "Are you okay?" a boy asked. I nodded. A mutant bunny with white fur and an eyepatch walked over, and checked my neck. "Nothing." she said. "She's safe." "Whoare you?" I asked. "Tracy." she responded. Three statues and a human walked over. "Hi!" The human said. "I'm Kayala, these are my pals Milly, Willy and Dana." she told me. "I'm Merwyn." I said, friendly. I knew they were as scared as I was. "Refugees?" I asked, Kayala nodded. It was cold where we were hiding, but there were a lot of blankets. We each curled up with one. I got the names of all the refugees there. Raymond, Kayala, Tracy, Dana, Milly, Willy and Zateae. A mutant turtle came in, she looked horrified. "They're everywhere!" She yelled. Raymond walked over. "Katelynn, calm down!" He said. She was frantic. Part 5 Aja's POV: I was in the Turtle lair, hiding with Turala, Tyrone, Omega, Aolani, Junavelle, Fritz and Jeremy. We were all scared. We had no choice but hide into Splinter's room. I made the door-thing tightly sealed. Splinter was in there, too. "Aja Musac, do you know what has happened to my sons?" He asked me. "They've evacuated, Master Splinter." I told him. "At least they are safe. Who all has left the city?" He asked. "Cammy, Tania, Ralph, Sammy, Gabby, Angel, Donnie, Donnie 2.0, Raph, Leo, Mikey, Casey, April, Dez, Trinity, World Flower, Winnie, Flora, Mike, Myra, Indy, Vincent, Amara, Terry, with a "Y", Damian, Edith, Edgar, Lonnie, Emmie, Zeke and Riley." I told him, he nodded. "All your other friends are still here?" he asked, I nodded. "They're all hiding." I told him. "We should rest." Splinter said, we all laid down, I started to sing. "... It's painted face is all I see, it's always haunting me. It's pulling strings of life tonight, it sleeps. Please buy us time, oh, please rewind, a tainted rhyme..." I sang, and everyone fell asleep. But, as my song cursed, someone's string of life would be pulled during a darkened slumber. Part 6 Dina's POV: I was looking around Shredder's lair, I saw a Footbot laying deactivated for good. Sky and Reneta ran over. Reneta sighed. "We have to find anyone still on the streets and capture them!" Sky said, I nodded. Brianna walked in with two minor mutants rabbits. "They said their names are Marri and Bunni." Brianna told us. The taller one looked a bit angry. The shorter one was scared. The tall one attacked me. I screamed and, lucky for me, Sky and Reneta restrained her. "Do what you want, fiend, but don't hurt Bunni!" The taller one, I'm guessing Marri, told us. Brianna, Reneta and Sky took them to a cell. I smiled evilly, my sister, Isla, walked in. "Well? Where is he? That boyfriend of yours?" I asked her. "He's coming." She told me, then ran out. Part 7 Katelynn's POV: Ray managed to calm me down. "I really wanna get the band together." I told them. "They all evacuated except for me. I told them, 'I have to protect our home!', so I helped them get away and I stayed here." I explained. Everyone was staring at me. I was worried. What if harm came to them? I wouldn't be there to help. All I could do was cross my fingers and hope they survive. Part 8 Saige's POV: I was terrified! Me, along with Louis, Liola, RiNa, Adrian, Nyx, Ruby and Pico stayed in the city, hiding in Adrian's parents apartment. Adrian had food. Lucky us. Nyx was on the verge of crying. A robot kicked down the door, we all screamed. "Hmm... You are all clean, correct?" She asked, Louis nodded. "Lucy, don't scare us like that!" Adrian yelled. "My bad." She said. I laughed slightly. Her and her boyfriend came inside, after Adrian gave them permission, Lucy fixed the door. Part 9 Osiris's POV: I walked to Shredder's lair. It was fishier than Fins and FishFace combined. A girl grabbed me. I saw Isla, working with the enemy! I felt my heart shatter, they took me to a cell, where I saw two minor mutants. I was heartbroken. I knew that there was no escape, and I'd be shocked if I ever got with Isla ever again. I cried, and hoped it was all a bad dream. The smaller minor mutant was trying to help. "Isla betrayed me..." I said, crying. The taller one sighed. "These guys are out of control!" She said. Our pal, Dana, came in. "Hey, Ossie! Marri, Bunni, you're looking well. I'm just "tapping" in and saving your butts." She said, and opened the cage. We left, I was still heartbroken. "I know the perfect place to hide." Dana said, she helped me walk and took Marri, Bunni and I to a place. Someone opened the door and let us in. I curled up, alone. "Isla, how could you...?" I whispered to myself. Part 10 Aja's POV: I was alone in Splinter's Room. Something was wrong. I was hearing voices. Where does grandpa rat keep his weapons?. I was scared. I had to protect my friends! Well? Don't just sit there! the voice yelled. I refused to succomb. TBC Category:Blog posts